Serah Farron
21 |race=Humano, l'Cie |gender=Feminino |height=164cm (5'4") |laterality=Destro |ffxiii type=npc |xiii2 type=playable |xiii2 limitbreak=Ultima Arrow |xiii2 weapon=Starseeker |lr type=npc |designer=Tetsuya Nomura |japaneseva=Minako Kotobuki |englishva=Laura Bailey |motioncapture=Kaori Kawabuchi |gameplay=true |quotes=true |crystarium=true |other appearances=true |dffoo=true |theatrhythm=true |ffrk=true |gallery=true }} Serah Farron sɛrə é uma personagem coadjuvante em Final Fantasy XIII, a protagonista de Final Fantasy XIII-2, e que também aparece em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Ela é a irmã mais nova de Lightning com três anos de diferença, e a noiva de Snow Villiers. Lightning acusa Snow de não proteger Serah e não aprova inicialmente seu relacionamento. Em Final Fantasy XIII, Serah é o único l'Cie de Pulse em Cocoon, e seu destino é um dos pontos centrais do enredo do jogo. Em Final Fantasy XIII-2, Serah embarca em uma viajem através do tempo com Noel Kreiss para encontrar Lightning quando todo os outros acreditavam que ela estava morta, uma viagem que também se transforma em uma missão para salvar o futuro. Em Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, salvar a alma de Serah é a principal motivação de Lightning quando ela é transformada no Salvador. Perfil Aparência Em Final Fantasy XIII, Serah é uma menina de 18 anos com a mesma tonalidade cor de rosa nos cabelos de Lightning. Ela amarra o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo no lado esquerdo de sua cabeça, muito parecido com o cabelo de Lightning que fica na frente de seu ombro esquerdo. Ela tem olhos azuis como sua irmã, embora seja em um tom mais escuro. Ela usa brincos em forma de gato que representam o NORA, uma braçadeira preta em seu bíceps direito igual a Lightning, uma saia xadrez plissada vermelha forrada com renda preta, uma camisa branca sem mangas, uma jaqueta semi-transparente rosa, um laço de cabelo, meias coxa-alta pretas com um enfeite na forma de diamante branco ligado à sua meia esquerda, botas marfim com cadarços, e uma atadura em seu bíceps esquerdo que cobre sua marca l'Cie. Ela usa um pingente de noivado que possui a forma de Cocoon depois de ganhá-lo de Snow. Yoshinori Kitase descreveu Serah como "a garota mais bonita" do jogo. 200px|right|Render alternativa mostrada na tela de menu. Em Final Fantasy XIII-2, agora com 21 anos, Serah usa um vestido branco, com vários encaixes rosas/vermelhos, e também dourados, formando um top branco, sendo que as partes da frente e trás se ligam, levando a uma saia, aberta nos dois lados da cintura, com duas tiras que passam por cima de seus ombros, formando uma encruzilhada. Ela usa uma pequena bolsa no lado direito de seu quadril, com legging semelhantes a meias da altura de suas coxas rosas e pretas, e botas lilases. Sua roupa aparece misteriosamente enquanto ela dormia pouco antes do primeiro paradoxo manifestar-se. Serah mantém ses brincos e seu colar, e usa uma gargantilha rosa, protetores curtos em suas mãos também rosa sobre luvas cinzas que possuem alguns ornamentos dourados, e duas braçadeiras de ouro, uma em cada braço. Uma das braçadeiras em seu bíceps tem a forma de um pássaro que está descansando, onde sua marca l'Cie costumava ser. Similar a gunblade que Lightning usava, que podia alternar entre arma e espada, Serah empunha uma bowsword, embora a sua verdadeira forma seja a de seu companheiro moogle, Mog. O símbolo na parte frontal de seu vestido também aparece sobre o escudo de Lightning. A escritura de Etro é encontrado em ambos os símbolos, nas lâminas da arma de Serah, na parte traseira de seu vestido sob o símbolo do trono de Etro, e em sua bolsa. A escritura em sua roupa pode ser traduzida como: "Testemunha para os Tempos Esquecidos - Restaurador das Linhas Distorcidas". Serah tem vários trajes alternativos lançados como conteúdos para donwnload. "Summoner's Garb" foi lançado em 10 de janeiro de 2012 no Japão e veio como conteúdo de pré-encomenda em alguns países, e em 16 de março de 2012 apareceu como um conteúdo totalmente disponível para download; "Beachwear" foi lançado no dia 21 de fevereiro de 2012 na Ásia, e no dia 28 de fevereiro de 2012, eles ficou disponível mundialmente; "N7 Armor", um traje baseado na armadura N7 de Mass Effect 3 apareceu na rede no dia 27 de março de 2012 na Ásia e nos EUA, e no próximo dia foi liberado em todo o mundo; "Style and Steel", desenhado por Yuko Oshima, ficou disponível para download a partir de 10 de abril de 2012. "Style and Steel" é o único DLC gratuito de Final Fantasy XIII-2. O traje White Mage foi lançado em 15 de maio de 2012. File:Serah Farron - Summoner's Garb.png|''Summoner's Garb.'' File:Serah Farron - Beachwear.png|''Beachwear.'' File:Serah Farron - N7 Armor.png|''N7 Armor.'' File:Serah Farron - Style and Steel.png|''Style and Steel.'' File:Serah Farron - White Mage Attire.png|''White Mage.'' }} Personalidade De acordo com o Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise-, Serah é uma ótima estudante e sua matéria preferida é história. Ela é madura e sábia, e se preocupa profundamente com aqueles ao seu redor. Apesar das graves circunstâncias, ela permanece positiva e acredita em um futuro melhor, enquanto tem seus amigos ao seu lado. Nos três anos que se passaram em Final Fantasy XIII-2, Serah manteve sua personalidade forte e solidária. Ela é uma professora da classe do primário com um pavio curto e pode ser assustadora quando irritada, o que lhe rendeu o apelido "Meanie Miss Farron". Serah pode cuidar dela mesma em batalha, com ou sem Noel, apesar de não ter muita experiência prévia em combate. História Infância Serah nasceu três anos depois de sua irmã mais velha, Claire. Seu pai morreu quando elas eram jovens, e perderam sua mãe para uma doença desconhecida quando Serah tinha doze anos. Com nenhuma outra família para recorrer, Claire tomou Serah para si mesma e mudou seu nome para "Lightning". Desde então, Serah passou a ver Lightnig como sua guardiã. Depois de Lightning se formar no colegial e se juntar ao Guardian Corps, o Regimento de Segurança de Bodhum, ela começou a perder de vista seus objetivos, e trabalhou muitas horas e passava muito pouco tempo com Serah. ''Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise- 200px|right|thumb|Serah mostra a Snow sua marca. Serah estava planejando ir para uma universidade em Eden, quando se apaixonou por Snow durante as férias de verão, para desgosto de Lightning. Ela estava interessada em estudar história, e o marco local, o Vestígio de Bodhum, chamou sua atenção. Um dia, Serah encontrou uma porta que conduzia para dentro do Vestígio e se aventurou nas ruínas até ser escolhida pelo fal'Cie Anima, que foi sepultado dentro do Vestígio. Ela é transformada em l'Cie, e sonha com o Ragnarok destruindo Cocoon, mas não percebe que é seu Focus. Quatro dias depois, Serah diz à Snow que tinha sido transformada em l'Cie e tenta romper com ele, mas ele recusa-se a abandoná-la, e se oferece para ajudá-la a descobrir seu Focus. Dois dias depois, Serah faz amizade com uma garota que ela encontra na praia, chamada Vanille. Ouvindo o problema de Vanille, Serah aconselha-a a enfrentá-lo mais tarde e olhá-lo a uma distância para encontrar uma maneira de superá-lo. Ela contra à Vanille seu pesadelo de destruir o mundo e como ela tentou fugir dela, mas agora sabe que vai superá-lo com a ajuda de seus amigos. Como ela se culpava por Serah ter sido transformada em l'Cie, Vanille pede desculpas, mas Serah, sem saber do seu envolvimento, não entende. thumb|left|200px|Serah e Snow na queima de fogos. No dia seguinte, Serah sai com Snow para encontrar um presente de aniversário para Lightning. Ela compra uma faca de sobrevivência para manter sua irmã segura enquanto ela está de plantão, enquanto Snow foge e compla dois colares de noivado. Na noite posterior, Serah e Snow participam do festival de fogos de artifício, onde Snow pede-a em casamento e ela aceita. No aniversário de Lightning no dia seguinte, Serah e Snow contam a Lightning sobre seu noivado, e ela ter se transformando em um l'Cie, mas Lightning acredita que Serah estava mentindo como uma desculpa para se casar com Snow. O casal tenta procurar o fal'Cie no Vestígio de Bodhum, mas desde que a PSICOM descobriu o fal'Cie na noite anterior, a cidade foi colocada em quarentena e o Vestígio estava totalmente protegido. Embora tentado fugir da PSICOM com uma ''airbike, Serah salta sobre uma borda no Vestígio e fica presa por uma substância líquida prata que a puxa para dentro como prisioneira do Vestígio. ''Final Fantasy XIII 200px|right|thumb|Serah começando a cristalizar-se. Depois dias depois, durante o Purge, tanto Lightning quanto Snow fazem seu caminho através do Hanging Edge para o Vestígio para salvar Serah. Ela diz para Lightning que ela salve Cocoon e estase cristaliza, deixando para trás uma lágrima de cristal para Snow. Snow acreditava que Serah ia despertar, mas Lightning achava que ela estava morta. Depois de Lightning, Snow, e os novos companheiros que conheceram durante o Purge: Vanille, Sazh e Hope, serem transformados em l'Cie por Anima, o Vestígio cai no Lago Bresha, cristalizando-se com o impacto. Serah torna-se parte do lago cristalizado, e os outros abandonam Snow, que fica para trás para tentar libertá-la. Ela é levada à bordo da ''Lindblum junto com Snow quando ele é capturado por Fang e as tropas de Cid Raines. Na Palamecia, Barthandelus diz a eles que o Focus de Serah era "montar as ferramentas para a destruição de Cocoon", ou atraí-los para dentro do Vestígio para serem transformados em l'Cie com o Focus de destruir Cocoon. Esta revelação surpreende Snow, que até naquele tinha tinha acreditado que seu Focus era salvar Cocoon como Serah havia dito. Depois de derrotar Cid Raines da Quinta Arca e observá-lo entrando em estase cristalina apesar de se opor ao seu Focus, Snow emerge de sua depressão e promete seguir o desejo de Serah de salvar Cocoon. No Sulyya Springs no Gran Pulse, Vanille revela a Snow que Serah viu o mesmo sonho do Ragnarok que eles tiveram, e que Barthandelus intencionalmente deve ter mentido sobre o Focus de Serah - e sobre as razões que a levaram a confrontar seu Focus, colocando o destino de Cocoon sem suas mãos. 200px|left|thumb|Serah aparece com Dajh no horizonte de Gran Pulse. Em Oerba, Barthandelus se disfarce de Serah e tenta enganar os l'Cie para eles se transformarem no Ragnarok, mas vêem através da ilusão. Como o grupo vai para Eden, Barthandelus diz para eles que estava mantendo Serah e o filho de Sazh, Dajh, como reféns. No Orphan's Cradle, Barthandelus destrói uma ilusão da forma cristalizada de Serah para enganar Snow e Lightning. Depois de Orphan ser destruído e Vanille e Fang se transformarem no Ragnarok para parar a descida de Cocoon, formando um pilar de cristal para apoiá-lo acima de Gran Pulse, Serah acorda do sono de cristal e se reúne com Snow e Lightning. Ela perdoa Lightning por não acreditar nela e Snow começa a planejar seu casamento, com Lightning parabenizando o casal. ''Final Fantasy XIII -Episode i- Serah e Snow falam sobre a reconstrução de Gran Pulse e a salvação de Fang e Vanille, que permaneceram cristalizadas dentro do pilar. Serah fala com Vanille o que ela sonhou quando estava em estase cristalina, revelando que ela sabia sobre Snow ter ficado ao seu lado no Lago Bresha desde que ele levou sua lágrima de cristal, permitindo a ela ver o que ele via e ouvir o que ele ouvia. Serah teoriza que os sonhos que as pessoas tem quando estão em estase cristalina variam, já que Dajh contou para ela que ele teve um sonho onde brincava com chocobos. Ela decide se tornar uma professora da escola, educanda as crianças sobre o porquê de Cocoon ter caído. Ela queria contar para eles eu lado da história e ajudá-los a crescerem para serem adultos que podem pensar sozinhos. Pouco depois, ela descobre que Lightning estava longe de ser vista. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments Before Devido ao cronograma estar sendo corrompido, Lightning é removida da história e apenas Serah se lembra dela, e todos achavam que ela nunca tinha retornado à superfície de Gran Pulse com eles. Nois dois após o desaparecimento de Lightning, com a ajuda da Cavalaria, os ex-moradores de Bodhum construíram uma aldeia em Pulse, chamada de Nova Bodhum e alguns aprenderam a usar magia, incluindo Snow e Serah. Ela aprende a lutar com armas e descobre que tinha mais proezas em combate do que imaginava. Ainda não casados, Serah e Snow vivem juntos no Nora's House. 200px|left|thumb|Serah junto de Snow quando ele promete encontrar Lightning. Embora Serah tendo se tornado uma professora como Lightning para ensinar as crianças como se proteger e pensar por si mesmos, no fundo, ela se sente incapaz de seguir adiante, assombrada por sua memória do dia que Lightning desapareceu, como todo mundo achava que ela estava inventando coisas para enfrentar a realidade. Um dia, Snow diz à Serah que ele acreditava que Lightning ainda estava viva e sai para procurá-la. Serah deseja ir com ele, mas Snow insiste que ela tem que ficar por causa de seus alunos. Dando à Serah seu colar de noivado como o símbolo de sua promessa de voltar com Lightning, Snow sai, mas uma ano se passa e Serah ainda espera por sua volta. Final Fantasy XIII-2 thumb|200px|Serah é salva por Noel. Uma noite, Serah sonha com Lightning lutando com um homem misterioso dentro de um mundo estranho. Um meteoro de cristal cai próximo de Nova Bodhum, despertando-a, e pouco depois observa que estava com roupas novas. A cidade é devastada por monstros e Serah é salva por Noel Kreiss, o menino que ela viu em seu sonho. Ele lhe dá um moogle que podia se transformar em um arco chamado Mog como um presente de Lightning, que agora residia em Valhalla, e conta que ela lhe pediu para levar Serah lá. O meteorito era, na verdade, um Portal Temporal, e no dia seguinte Serah e Noel procuram um artefato pela cidade para poderem usá-lo. Ela descobre que Noel é o único na beira do fim do mundo, e depois de rezar pedindo para criar um futuro brilhante, Lightning lhe deu a chance. Serah, Mog e Noel entram no Portal Temporal e viajam através do Historia Crux, uma encruzilhada do tempo contínuo, emergindo nas Ruínas Bresha em Cocoon em 5 AF. As ruínas são afetadas por um paradoxo que faz com que um monstro gigante conhecido como Atlas aparecesse na área. Com a ajuda de uma cientista da Academy chamada Alyssa Zaidelle, Serah e Noel resolvem o paradoxo ao derrotar Atlase e as Ruínas Bresha são restauradas. Durante a ativação de outro Portal, Serah tem uma visão do Ragnarok cristalizando Cocoon, mas esconde isso de Noel. Seu próximo destino, o Yaschas Massif em 10 AF, é escurecido por um eclipse solar causado por um paradoxo. Encontrando-se com Hope Estheim, adulto, que diz para eles que uma tribo de Farseers governada por uma vidente chamada Paddra-Nsu Yeul costumava viver nas ruínas. Ele diz que vidente podia ver um futuro, e previu a destruição da nação, causando sua queda. Hope mostra a eles um Oracle Drive, que projeta imagens embaçadas de Lightning em Valhalla. Ele acreditava que o paradoxo que estava afetando a área também estava afetando o Oracle Drive, e dá à Serah e Noel um artefato para ajudá-los a resolver esse problema. 200px|left|thumb|Serah, Noel e Mog são confrontados por Caius e Yeul. Depois de embarcar em um portal que os leva para Oerba em 200 AF, Serah, Mog e Noel encontram outro Oracle Drive, que projeta várias imagens do encontro de Serah com Lightning. Eles são interrompidos por Caius Ballad e Yeul, com Serah reconhecendo Caius como o homem que ela viu lutando contra Lightning em seu sonho. Depois de dele batalhar contra ela e Noel, Yeul impede Caius de matá-los, e os adverte que a mudança do futuro também altera o passado. Com o paradoxo em Oerba resolvido, Serah, Noel e Mog retornam ao Yaschas Massif em 1X AF, uma realidade alternativa em que o eclipse nunca ocorreu e eles Hope nunca tinha os encontrado. Yeul aparece e diz para Serah uma mensagem enigmática, dizendo que eles são os mesmos, como podem "mostrar aos outros o caminho". Serah e Noel repetem a sua introdução para Hope, que mostra as imagens agora claras de Lightning em Valhalla com o Oracle Drive. Ele mostra imagens de Cocoon caindo nas mãos de Caius, e Noel diz que Cocoon caiu séculos antes de seu nascimento, e o mundo caiu em ruínas. Serah diz que eles devem mudar o futuro, e Hope decide ajudá-los com tudo que ele e a Academy faziam no momento presente. Ela e Noel usam o Portal na passadem de Paddra e emergem no Void Beyond. Como Serah desespera-se, dizendo que eles nunca iriam encontrar Lightning, Noel tranquiliza-a, já que eles estão um passo mais perto dela com cada Portal Temporal que atravessam. thumb|200px|Serah encontra Snow no Sunleth Waterscape. Viajando para o Sunleth Waterscape em 300 AF, a cabeça de Serah começa a doer, e ela recita a profecia da queda de Cocoon, como se Yeul tivesse possuído-a. Ela tem uma visão de Snow prestes a ser morto por um [[Royal Ripeness|''flan gigante]], e foge, encontrando Snow semiconsciente antes de Noel vir a seu auxílio, e lutam contra o flan gigante juntos. Como o flan volta novamente a sua forma, Serah força Snow à fugir com eles em segurança. Ela apresente Noel e Snow um ao outro antes de explicar ao último o porquê deles estarem lá. Snow diz que Lightning apareceu em um sonho dizendo-lhe para proteger o pilar de cristal de Cocoon do flan gigante e Serah e Snow decidem ajudá-lo, resolvendo o paradoxo que fazia-o crescer. Noel e Serah viajam para o Coliseum e recebem um fragmento do Árbitro do Tempo. Depois que Noel e Serah derrotam o Faeryl no Archylte Steppe em ??? AF e param o crescimento do Royal Ripeness, eles retornam para o Sunleth Waterscape e encontram Snow lutando frente a frente com o flan gigante apesar de ter prometido esperar por sua volta. Após derrotá-lo, Snow confia a segurança de Serah à Noel e desaparece, já que o paradoxo que afetava a área tinha desaparecido, mas Serah percebe uma marca l'Cie de Pulse em seu braço antes dele desaparecer. Ela decide que é a sua vez de salvar Snow e certifica-se que eles irão se encontrar novamente um dia. 200px|left|thumb|Serah e Noel choram por Yeul. Voltando ao Void Beyond, Noel explica que as tribos Farseer sempre tiveram uma menina com a mesma aparência e poder que sempre é chamada de Yeul. Na Academia em 400 AF, Serah, Noel e Mog testemunham numerosos cidadãos serem transformados em Cie'th. Eles são confrontados com o que parece ser Caius, que ameaça matá-los se para interferir no cronograma. Caius diz que eles foram mortos como resultado da descoberta de uma história proibida selada dentro de uma torre 200 anos no passado e agora apareceram diante dele vivos, um paradoxo em si. Serah e Noel encontram Yaul sob ataque de Cie'th. Yeul morre e deixa para trás um artefato que permite que Noel, Serah e Mog usassem um Portal Temporal nas proximidades. Yeul disse Caius não estava na cidade, levando a Serah e Noel se perguntarem se o que viram era um impostor. Na Torre Augusta, 200 anos antes dos acontecimento na Academia, Noel e Serah descobrem que Hope tinha criado um Proto fal'Cie para manter Cocoon no ar sem seu pilar. Eles encontram uma duplicata artificial de Alyssa, e descobrem que ela, Hope e os outros cientistas foram mortos na Torre 187 anos atrás, em 13 AF, e duplicatas deles foram criados para esconder a verdade. No andar superior da Torre, eles encontram Yeul, que lhes dá um artefato e implora para que eles protejam o tempo. Ela revela que Caius é um Guardião imortal e possui as memórias de todos os eventos do cronograma e diz que Lightning desapareceu porque o futuro tinha mudado, e se Serah e Noel resolvessem os paradoxos, o passado retornará a forma que Serah se lembra. Yeul diz que aquele Caius na Academia foi uma farsa deita por uma máquina sensível dentro da Torre, e então implora que eles mostrem-na um novo futuro. Noel, Mog e Serah entram em uma batalha contra o Proto fal'Cie Adam, que continuava a reviver si mesmo sempre que derrotado. Serah acusa Adam enquanto grita com Hope por causa de suas máquinas e pouco antes de acertar seu cristal, o fal'Cie desaparece no ar. Serah tem uma visão do futuro e fica desacordada, mas Noel a traz de volta. Através do próximo Portal Temporal, eles na Academia em um espaço alternativo em 4XX AF onde a cidade é pacífica e o Proto fal'Cie não foi criado. Eles se encontram com Hope e Alyssa e descobrem que ele desistiu da ideia de criar o Proto fal'Cie depois de ver Serah gritando com ele através do Orale Drive. Hope tinha inventado o Projeto Novo Cocoon antes dele e Alyssa entrarem em uma cápsula do tempo que ele inventou. Ele explica que seu Cocoon feito pelo homem será lançado no ar através do uso de Graviton Cores. Depois de Hope trazer os núcleos necessários, Alyssa dá à Serah e Noel um artefaro para abrir um novo Portal na cidade. Prometendo encontrar Hope e Alyssa novamente um século depois, Serah, Noel e Mog entram no Historia Crux mas se separam. Manipualada por Caius, Alyssa havia dado para eles um artefato falso para não desaparecer devido a ela mesma ser um paradoxo. Caius usa o Portal Temporal para separar Serah e Noel em diferentes lugares do Void Beyond, com a alma de Mog removida de seu corpo. Encontrnado várias encarnações de Yeul de vários pontos do tempo, Serah descobre que ela é uma vidente escolhida por Etro, e que a deusa libertou ela e os outros da estase cristalina do dia do Ragnarok. A última Yeul adverte que ela se aproxima mais da morte quando ela muda a linha do tempo antes de se transformar em Caius, fazendo Serah entrar em uma batalha. Ele revela que o ela e as outras Yeuls receberam foi o milgre de Etro, e que ele planeja destruir o próprio tempo e enviar tudo de volta para Valhalla, libertando assim Yeul de sua maldição. Caius acerta Serah por trás, derramando o Chaos de seu corpo. thumb|200px|Serah é auxiliada por Fang e Vanille. Serah desperta em Nova Bodhum vestindo as suas roupas antigas, rodeada pelo NORA. Quando ela encontra Snow, ele afirma que Lightning foi viver com eles desde que eles se casaram. Ela encontra Lightning no cais, que diz que ela mudou a história, tornando assim sua volta possível. Serah quase acredita nela, mas lembra que a verdadeira Lightning estava lutando em Valhalla e precisava da ajuda dela, e que ela não podia abandonar Noel e seus amigos. Serah se recusa a obedecer e Lightning é envolta no Chaos. Ao ouvir uma voz familiar, Serah encontra Vanille e conhece Fang, que tinham vindo para ajudá-la a escapar de seu mundo de sonhos. Elas abrem um Portal que Serah podia usar para encontrar Noel em seu mundo de sonhos e salvá-lo antes dele ficar preso nele para sempre. Ela emerge em um mundo desolado e encontra-o, mas ele não a reconhece. Percebendo que ela estava no sonho de Noel, Serah segue-o já que ele interagia com Caius e Yeul ao longo do caminho, e testemunha um duelo entre Noel e Caius, com o último sendo o vencedor. Serah vê Yeul morrer nos braços de Noel, deixando-o sozinho. Como ele estava sendo puxado do chão em direção a uma luz no céu, Serah agarra seu braço e grita com ele fazendo-o se lembrar dela, acordando-o de seu sonho. Noel diz a Serah que se ela mudar drasticamente a linha do tempo, sua vida será o custo, mas ela opta por continuar adiante, pois é o que Lightning quer, e se eles corrigissem o cronograma rápido o suficiente, ela não teria que ver mais o futuro. A alma de Mog é libertada do Void Beyond por Lightning e ele dá mais informações dela sobre Caius. Ele costumava ser um l'Cie de Pulse encarregado do Focus de proteger Yrul até ser salvo por Etro e se tornar imortal. Ficando ao lado das videntes durante séculos, Caius tem utilizado o seu poder e conhecimento de suas visões para deformar a linha do tempo à sua vontade. thumb|left|200px|Serah, Mog e Noel se encontram com Lightning no Nova Bodhum no futuro. Saindo de uma distorção no espaço-tempo, eles acabam na Nova Bodhum em 700 AF, que agora era um terreno baldio. Serah abre um Portal na praia e Lightning surge diante deles, dizendo que eles estão em um futuro que ela não conseguir salvar. Depois dela explicar tudo para eles, Serah teoriza que o plano de Caius é deixar o mundo atemporal, assim como Valhalla. Lightning diz que eles terão que ir para 500 AF, onde Caius planeja destruir planeja destruir tanto o antigo quanto o novo Cocoon. Ela faz com que Mog revele um novo Portal Temporal e como Lightning sai, Serah pergunta se elas vão ficar juntas novamente, mas Lightning apenas responde: "Uma coisa de cada vez, Serah." Na Academia em 50O AF, a cidade é um labirinto de caos. Como Serah, Noel e Mog fazem seu caminho através da cidade, eles ouvem a voz desencarnada de Yeul alertando-os para não matar Caius e Etro. Depois de lutar contra Caius, um buraco de minhoca rasga o céu e Caius voa para ele com o Chaos Bahamut, com Serah, Noel e Mog seguindo-o de perto em uma aeronave pilotada por Sazh. Eles pulam através do buraco e acabam em Valhalla, encontrando Caius na praia. Ele se transforma no Jet Bahamut e dispara um ataque contra eles, fazendo-os cair em um abismo de luz sob as ondas de Chaos de Valhalla. Lightning salva-os, os puxando para a superfície para a batalha final. Depois que Noel recusa matá-lo repetidas vezes, Caius apunhala si mesmo com a adaga de Noel, com seu corpo desaparecer, fazendo Serah acreditar que ele sempre quis voltar a Valhalla para que pudesse morrer e acabar com o ciclo de renascimento de Yeul. Uma série de Portais aparece ao longo de Valhalla, e Mog diz que o paradoxo final tinha sido resolvido, mas ele não detecta Lightning em qualquer lugar de Valhalla. Serah se preocupa, achando que Caius tinha matado-a, mas Noel tranquiliza-a, dizendo que ela estava com os outros, uma vez que o cronograma estava fixo. Ela, Noel e Mog retornam à Gran Pulse em 500 AF, onde els vêem o Novo Cocoon, chamado Bhunivelze, flutuando no céu e o portão para Valhalla se fechando. Serah agradece Noel, mas tem uma outra visão do futuro e morre em seus braços. 200px|right|thumb|A alma de Serah pede à Lightning que se lembre dela. Após sua morte, a alma de Serah é abrigada pelo Chaos diante do trono de Etro em Valhalla. Almas desencarnadas de Yeul dizem à Lightning que Serah permanecerá com elas até o fim dos tempos e desaparecem na escuridão. Enquanto Lightning lamente a morte da irmã, a alma de Serah aparece para ela no trono de Etro. Ela explica que estava ciente de sua eventual morte, mas continuou, já que tinha prometido a si mesma que não pararia até que elas se encontrassem novamente e não se arrepende. Serah pede à Lightning para não esquecê-la e promete que elas vão se ver novamente. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII right|thumb|200px|Um simulacro de Serah aparece diante Lightning. Após seu encontro último encontro, a alma de Serah entrou no corpo de Lightning para permanecer intacta. Como Lightning descansou no sono de cristal, a alma de Serah descansou ao lado dela, até que foi tomada por Bhunivelze. Quinhentos anos depois, o mundo que estava erodindo, Nova Chrysalia, que surgiu após os reinos visível e invisível fundirem-se, caminha para a destruição, tendo apenas 13 dias restantes. Tendo escolhido Lightning, que havia despertado, como seu Salvador, alegando que irá ressuscitar sua irmã uma vez que ela cumprisse sua tarefa, Bhunivelze sua uma réplica de Serah para impedir que se afastasse de seus objetivos. Ela continua confusa, já que ela não sente quase nada por essa ilusão, suspeitando que algo estava errado. Na realidade, Serah havia sido resgatada pela recém-nascida Lumina, cuja forma física se tornou o recipiente da alma de Serah. Lumina é a manifestação das vulnerabilidades e outros sentimentos negativos de Lightning, que tinham se tornado sensíveis com a ajuda do Chaos. Depois de Lightning salvar Vanille de se sacrificar na Catedral de Luxerion, Lumina e Yeul aparecem e revelam a verdade sobre a alma de Serah. left|thumb|200px|Lightning e Serah reunidas. Quando Lightning é presa por suas falhas residuais, enquanto lutava contra Bhunivelze, a cópia de Serah, que havia crescido para cuidar de sua "irmã", revela as origens de Lumina e convence Lightning a aceitar suas vulnerabilidades e procurar ajuda, fazendo-a se reintegrar com Lightning. Depois dela e seus companheiros romperem o domínio de Bhunivelze sobre as almas da humanidade, Serah estava entre as almas libertadas, e ajuda sua irmã e seus amigos a dar o golpe final no deus. Depois de testemunhar a criação de um novo mundo, Serah, renascida, segue Lightning para um mundo de paz, livre de deuses. Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence -tracer of memories- thumb|200px|Uma fotografia de Serah. Depois que Serah começou sua vida novamente no novo mundo, ela estava entre os poucos que se lembravam de sua vida passada em Gran Pulse. Um dia, ela encontra uma repórter chamada Aoede que estava investigando história de pessoas que lembravam-se de uma vida passada "em um outro mundo". Quando a repórter menciona a sua intenção de publicar suas histórias para permitir que mais pessoas se lembrem de suas vidas passadas, Serah expressa que isso poderia impedir as pessoas de viverem suas vidas atuais, ainda incentivando-a a descobrir tudo antes de dizer-lhe onde estava Snow. Jogabilidade [[Arquivo:Ffxiii-2 Double Trouble Paradigm.jpg|thumb|200px|Serah em batalha como um ''Commando.]] Serah começa com os papéis Commando, Ravager e Sentinel, e é especializada nos papéis Ravager e Saboteur, mas também é uma boa Medic, mesmo que não aprendendo Cura e Curaja, devido à sua alta Magia e velocidade de lançamento, mas rápida do que a de Noel. Ela não é uma Synergist proficiente, já que ela aprende apenas alguma magias nesse papel. Enquanto suas estatísticas podem ser personalizadas no Crystarium, o aumento de estatísticas natural de Serah enfatiza alta Magia. Serah tem um estilo de luta ágil, saltando enquanto dispara com seu arco e executa mortais para trás, demonstrando um estilo de luta similar ao de Lightning. Sua Full ATB Skill é Ultima Arrow, uma habilidade Ravager que enche rapidamente a [[Stagger|barra de stagger]] do alvo com uma enxurrada de ataques. Apesar de não ser uma summoner tradicional, ela pode invocar e comandar monstros através do sistema Paradigm Pack, mas ela primeira precisa derrotá-los, com a exceção de alguns poucos obtidos través da melhoria da Moogle Trow. Armas thumb|200px|left|Conceito de arte da arma padrão de Serah. Serah luta usando o Mog na forma de um bowsword. Dependendo de qual forma e a distância que o alvo possui, ela irá usar o modelo apropriado: o arco em combates à distância e a espada para corpo a corpo. Como um Commando, quando o Paradigma é definido como "Cross", Serah utiliza principalmente sua arma como uma espada. Sua arma original tem uma inscrição na escrita de Etro que é traduzida como: "A luz que atravessa a escuridão envolvente do tempo e ilumina a verdade." Ela tem várias armas que podem ser baixadas como parte do seu [[Armas de Final Fantasy XIII-2|conjunto de bowsword]]. Há a Seraphic Wing que restaura seu HP de acordo com o dano dado, o Genji Bow que aumenta sua barra de ATB, recarregando-a, e a Azrael que é útil para aumentar o bônus em sequências. Citações Criação e desenvolvimento [[Arquivo:Serah-ffxiii-to-ffxiii2-comparison.png|thumb|200px|Comparação entre Serah em Final Fantasy XIII e Final Fantasy XIII-2.]] De acordo com o Final Fantasy XIII Ultimania Omega, Serah foi originalmente planejada como uma personagem jogável em Final Fantasy XIII, mas problemas no desenvolvimento fizeram com que ela fosse uma personagem não-jogável. O designer de Tetsuya Nomura fez o cabelo de Serah ondulado para ela ter uma silhueta semelhante à de Lightning. Em Final Fantasy XIII-2, a estrutura facial de Serah sofreu alterações: seu cabelo passou a ter um tom de rosa mais escuro e seu nariz foi diminuído. Em uma entrevista da Famitsu, foi revelado que as roupas de Serah de Final Fantasy XIII-2 foram projetadas por Yusuke Naora, com bases em plugsuits de Neon Genesis Evangelion, conforme solicitado pelo diretor Motomu Toriyama. Isamu Kamikokuryu, o diretor de arte de Final Fantasy XIII-2, disse que o design de personagens foram construídos a partir do cenário e do ambiente, e os novos projetos de Serah e Ligtning são refletidos dentro dos ambientes de onde suas jornadas começam. Para Serah, ele disse que ela era bonita e feminina em Final Fantasy XIII, mas é um pouco mais resistente e pronta para batalha em Final Fantasy XIII-2. 150px|left|Arte de Serah. Kamikokuryu também disse que o equilíbrio em fazer uma personagem feminina atraente para jogadores de ambos os sexos foi um desafio. Os designers não necessariamente se esforçaram para um olhar que iria apelar para gamers de ambos os sexos, mas para um design que iria ser mais memorável nos olhos e na mentalidade dos jogadores. Com Serah sendo mais ativa em Final Fantasy XIII-2, os designers queriam manter suas qualidades femininas, enquanto ainda se certificava que ela estaria pronta para batalha. De acordo com a edição 219 da Game Informer, Serah recebeu um arco capaz de transformar-se em uma espada para "preservar sua feminilidade". Ao projetar as armas dela e de Noel para Final Fantasy XIII-2, os desenvolvedores queriam armas que poderiam tanto ser usadas tanto para combate corpo a corpo quanto para os de distância. É por isso que Serah tem uma arma que pode alternar entre as formas de um arco e uma espada, e Noel tem lâminas gêmeas que podem ser combinadas em uma lança. Yuko Oshima, membro da AKB48 e líder do teste de jogadores JUDGE 13, foi convidada para projetar dois trajes alternativos para Serah, um dos quais iria se tornar um DLC oficial por votação dos fãs em uma partida de um concurso em 15 de novembro de 2011. O primeiro traje DLC, chamado "Exposure and Defense", foi concebido quando a ídolo da AKB48 queria saber se era possível as meninas de Final Fantasy lutarem com tanta exibição. Oshima pensou que adicionando sapatos pontudos e um escudo, Serah estaria mais pronta para lutar. A segunda opção, sem nome, foi baseada em um conceito de "Chapeuzinho Vermelho". Oshima pensou que a ideia de misturar vermelho e branco definia um personagem que transitava para a fase adulta, como Serah parecia fazer em Final Fantasy XIII-2. Em 3 de dezembro de 2011, a votação terminou com "Exposure and Defense" ganhando por uma grande diferença. Oshima usou o traje no evento de lançamento de Final Fantasy XIII-2. File:FFXIII-2_Serah_Costume_DLC_Choices.jpg|Yuko Oshima com os projetos. File:FFXIII-2_Serah_Costume_DLC_Choice 1 sketch.jpg|''"Exposure and Defense". File:FFXIII-2_Serah_Costume_DLC_Choice 1.jpg|Conceito de arte de ''"Exposure and Defense". File:FFXIII-2_Serah_Costume_DLC_Choice 2.jpg|"Chapeuzinho Vermelho". File:FFXIII-2_Serah_Costume_DLC_Choice 2 sketch.jpg|Conceito de arte de "Chapeuzinho Vermelho". File:Yuko Oshima - Exposure and Defence.jpg|Yuko Oshima vestindo o traje "Exposure and Defense" no evento de lançamento do jogo. Voz Serah é dublada nas versões japonesas por Minako Kotobuki. Em inglês, Serah é dublada por Laura Bailey, que anteriormente fez a voz da Nuvem de Trevas na série Dissidia Final Fantasy e Belle em Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers. Laura Bailey também dublou personagens de outros projetos da Square Enix: Lust de Fullmetal Alchemist e sua reinicialização Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, e Maka Albern de Soul Eater. Música tema Serah é a primeira personagem não-jogável, e, em seguida, a primeira personagem jogável que tem um tema vocalizado. Os temas dos personagens principais dos jogos anteriores geralmente não tem a melodia de seu tema do tema principal do seu respectivo jogo, mas "Serah's Theme" não altera totalmente a melodia do tema principal. ''Final Fantasy XIII'' "Serah's Theme" é uma versão vocal do tema principal do jogo, "The Promise", composta por Masashi Hamauzu com a letra cantada por Frances Maya. Ela toca muitas vezes, quando Serah é o destaque ou é mencionada na história, principalmente durante as cenas que mostram flashbacks de sua vida antes do Purge. Serah's Theme" é tocada durante o festival de fogos de artifício na sua versão inglesa, no lugar de "Eternal Love", que é tocada na versão original japonesa. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' "Serah's Theme - Memories -" é uma faixa vocal tocada com a melodia "The Future", uma variante do tema principal do jogo, "Wishes". A letra fala de como a chegada e sua força dão esperança para a chance de se reunir com Lightning, e alude ao que acontece com ela no final do jogo. A versão não-lírica de seu tema é ouvida durante os "Créditos Finais". Mercadorias Figuras de ação de Serah foram lançadas como parte da série Play Arts KAI e da Final Fantasy XIII Trading Arts Vol 1. O pingente de Serah tem sido vendido como mercadoria oficial na loja online da Square Enix, embora ele seja diferente do pingente visto nos jogos, uma vez que ele tem um cristal azul maior no meio. File:Serah_Farron.jpg|A figura de Serah da Play Arts KAI de Final Fantasy XIII. File:FFXIII-Trading-Arts-Vol1-Serah.jpg|Figura da Final Fantasy XIII Trading Arts Vol 1. File:Nig_serah2_03.jpg|Figura de Serah de Final Fantasy XIII-2 da Play Arts KAI. File:Ff13-2-playartsserah.jpg|Versão protótipo. File:Cocoon pendant.jpg|O pingente de Serah. Outras aparições ''Final Fantasy Tactics S right|Sprite de Serah Serah aparece como uma personagem recrutável em ''Final Fantasy Tactics S. Ela é da raça Visitor e tem "Viajante do Tempo" como sua principal classe. Seu ataque é Faerie's Bow e sua habilidade é Ultima Arrow. File:FFTS Serah Portrait2.png|Retrato do Final Fantasy Tactics S. File:FFTS Serah Icon.png|Ícone do Final Fantasy Tactics S. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Serah aparece na versão para iOS como um personagem comprável. Ela é a única personagem que representa Final Fantasy XIII-2, e aparece no seu vestuário do jogo. Estatísticas Habilidades ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Serah retorna como uma personagem jogável, e é a principal representando de ''Final Fantasy XIII-2. Ela pode ficar disponível desde o início através da transferência de dados da segunda demo de Curtain Call. No entanto, se o jogador não seleciona-a para seu grupo de quatro, ou não baixou a demo, ela pode ser desbloqueada mais tarde por meio do recolhimento de Fragmentos de Cristal Índigos. Ela é um personagem orientada por Spell e Treaure. Sua Limit, Ultima Arrow, causa dano em proporção à sua Magia e Sorte. ;Estatísticas ;Habilidades ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Serah aparece em ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy como uma personagem jogável. Sua arma inicial é Starseeker. File:PFF Serah Illust.png|A ilustração de Serah. File:PFF Serah.png|Sprite de Serah. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Serah aparece como um ''Legend em Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Ela é mostrada com a sua roupa padrão de Final Fantasy XIII-2. Suas habilidades são Thundaga, Wound, Woundga e Ultima Arrow. Ela foi introduzida pela primeira vez no evento Final Fantasy XIII-2 Incursion from Valhalla, onde suas habilidades e armas são feitas para combater com êxito Atlas e Chaos Bahamut. ;Retratos File:Serah Sprite Brigade.png|Serah de FFXIII-2. ;Cartas de Habilidade File:FFAB Wound - Serah R.png|Wound ®. File:FFAB Wound - Serah R+.png|Wound (R+). File:FFAB Powerchain - Serah SR.png|Powerchain (SR). File:FFAB Ultima Arrow - Serah SR.png|Ultima Arrow (SR). File:FFAB Woundga - Serah SR.png|Woundga (SR). File:FFAB Powerchain - Serah SR+.png|Powerchain (SR+). File:FFAB Ultima Arrow - Serah SR+.png|Ultima Arrow (SR+). File:FFAB Woundga - Serah SR+.png|Woundga (SR+). File:FFAB Sparkstrike - Serah SSR.png|Sparkstrike (SSR). File:FFAB Sparkstrike - Serah SSR+.png|Sparkstrike (SSR+). File:FFAB Woundga - Serah SSR.png|Woundga (SSR). File:FFAB Woundga - Serah SSR+.png|Woundga (SSR+). File:FFAB Poisonga - Serah UR.png|Poisonga (UR). File:FFAB Ravage - Serah UR.png|Ravage (UR). File:FFAB Scourge - Serah UR.png|Scourge (UR). File:FFAB Froststrike - Serah UR+.png|Froststrike (UR+). ;Cartas Lendárias File:Thundaga Brigade.png|Serah I (SR). File:FFAB Blitz - Serah Legend SR.png|Blitz (SR). File:FFAB Faultsiphon - Serah Legend SR.png|Faultsiphon (SR). File:FFAB Ruin - Serah Legend SR.png|Ruin (SR). File:FFAB Blitz - Serah Legend SR+.png|Blitz (SR+). File:FFAB Faultsiphon - Serah Legend SR+.png|Faultsiphon (SR+). File:FFAB Ruin - Serah Legend SR+.png|Ruin (SR+). File:FFAB Powerchain - Serah Legend SSR.png|Powerchain (SSR). File:FFAB Ruinga - Serah Legend SSR.png|Ruinga (SSR). File:FFAB Thundara - Serah Legend SSR.png|Thundara (SSR). File:FFAB Ultima Arrow - Serah Legend SSR.png|Ultima Arrow (SSR). File:FFAB Woundga - Serah Legend SSR.png|Woundga (SSR). File:FFAB Powerchain - Serah Legend SSR+.png|Powerchain (SSR+). File:FFAB Ruinga - Serah Legend SSR+.png|Ruinga (SSR+). File:FFAB Thundara - Serah Legend SSR+.png|Thundara (SSR+). File:FFAB Ultima Arrow - Serah Legend SSR+.png|Ultima Arrow (SSR+). File:FFAB Woundga - Serah Legend SSR+.png|Woundga (SSR+). File:FFAB Poisonga - Serah Legend UR.png|Poisonga (UR). File:FFAB Ravage - Serah Legend UR.png|Ravage (UR). File:FFAB Ultima Arrow - Serah Legend UR.png|Ultima Arrow (UR). File:FFAB Flamestrike - Serah Legend UR+.png|Flamestrike (UR+). File:FFAB Frostrike - Serah Legend UR+.png|Frostrike (UR+). File:FFAB Ravage - Serah Legend UR+.png|Ravage (UR+). File:FFAB Scourge - Serah Legend UR+.png|Scourge (UR+). File:FFAB Scourge - Serah Legend UR+ 2.png|Scourge (UR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks File:FF13 Serah Farron SR F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. File:FF13-2 Serah Farron SR+ I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks (2). Final Fantasy Record Keeper ;Galeria File:FFRK_Serah_sprites.png|Todos os sprites de Serah. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Serah aparece em ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game retratada em sua render de Final Fantasy XIII oficial. Ela também aparece no seu traje de Final Fantasy XIII-2, nos DLC White Mage e Summoners Garb e na sua arte de Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. Suas cartas são do elemento Gelo ("ice-elemental"), possivelmente aludindo à cor da sua lágrima de cristal de Final Fantasy XIII. File:1-041u Serah TCG.png|Carta. File:Serah TCG.png|Carta. File:Serah WhiteMage TCG.png|Carta. File:Serah3 TCG.png|Carta. File:Serah2 TCG.png|Carta. File:Serah2 PR TCG.png|Carta. File:Serah PR TCG.png|Carta. File:Serah & Noel TCG.png|TCarta. ''Final Fantasy Portal App right|100px Serah aparece em uma carta ''Tiple Triad. Aparições fora da série ''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Serah não faz uma aparição real na série ''Kingdom Hearts, mas ela está disponível como uma Avatar em Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. Ela também é um aplique colecionável de Kingdom Hearts, aparecendo ao lado de outros personagens de Final Fantasy XIII. File:Ensembles-78-Serah.png|Serah em Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. File:Kingdom_Hearts_ReCoded_-_Serah's_keychain.jpg|O aplique de Serah de Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. Galeria ;Final Fantasy XIII File:Amano Snow and Serah.jpeg|Obra de Snow e Serah feita por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Serah_crystal_arte.jpg|Arte de Serah cristalizada. File:Cristal de Serah-ffxiii.png|''Render'' de Serah cristalizada. File:Lake bresha concept3.png|Obra de Serah cristalizada no Lago Bresha. File:Cocoon through Serah's Tear.jpg|Arte do cristal de Serah. File:Serah's Crystal.png|A lágrima de cristal de Serah. File:Engagement Pendant-ffxiii-render.png|''Render'' do pingente de Serah. File:Serah-ffxiii-model.png|Render in-game. File:FFXIII_Serah_%26_Vanille.png|Vanille pede desculpa à Serah. File:Serah&Snow_Fireworks_FMV.jpg|Serah e Snow no festival de fogos de artifício. File:FFXIII Serah Reaches Out.png|Serah tenta alcançar Snow. File:Serah Close-up.png|''Close-up'' de Serah. File:FFXIII - Sprite-Serah.png|Sprite 16-bit de Serah da Final Fantasy XIII synopsys online. File:FFXIII - Sprite-CrysSerah.png|Sprite de sua forma cristalizada. File:FFXIII_Serah_Steam_Emoticon.png|Emoticom a Steam. ;Final Fantasy XIII-2 File:Lightning_&_Serah.jpg|Pôster promocional de Lightning e Serah baseado em um conceito de arte. File:Light Concept Artwork 2.jpg|Conceito de arte de Serah e Lightning feito por Isamu Kamimokuryu. File:XIII-2_AP_Withoutwatermark.jpg|Pôster promocional de Serah com os outros personagens principais. File:Serah-Concept-art.png|Arte conceitual. File:FFXIII-2 Serah Artwork.jpg|Obra do Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega. File:FFXIII-2 Serah Summoner Artwork.jpg|Arte do traje "Summoners Garb". File:FFXIII-2 Serah Bikini Artwork.jpg|Arte do "Beachwear". File:Serahbow.jpg|Serah usando sua arma, o Starseeker. File:FFXIII-2_Serah_Ação_Cinemática.png|Serah realizando uma Ação Cinematográfica. File:Mog_and_Serah_Victory_Pose.jpg|Pose de vitória de Serah e Mog. File:Serah&Mog FMV.png|Serah e Mog. File:FFXIII-2 Serah RotG.png|Serah no DLC Requien of the Goddess. File:FFXIII-2 Steam Card Academia.png|Carta do Steam "Academia" File:FFXIII-2 Steam Card Battle.png|Carta do Steam "Battle". File:FFXIII-2 Steam Card Etro.png|Carta do Steam "Etro". File:FFXIII-2 Steam Card Valhalla.png|Carta do Steam "Valhalla". ;Lightning Returns File:LightningReturnsMainCastArte.png|Serah em seu traje de Final Fantasy XIII-2 em uma obra promocional. File:SerahFarron-lrffxiii-SiteRender.png|''Render'' de Serah a partir do site japonês do jogo. File:Serah_lr01.jpg|Serah. File:Serah Returns 1.png|Serah. File:Serah_LRFFXIII_Retro.png|Serah no Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Retro-spective Trailer File:Serah's_Death_LRFFXIII_Retro.png|Serah no Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Retro-spective Trailer. Etimologia Serah é uma variação de "Sarah". Sera é o latim para "celestial" ou "anjo alado", e também um variante do nome "Sarah" (שָׂרָה em hebraico), o nome hebraico para "princesa", ou uma mulher de alto escalão. Farron vem da língua gaélica, e significa "trovão". Trivialidades [[Arquivo:Serah-crystal-dummied-ffxiii2.png|thumb|200px|Modelo de Serah cristalizada em Final Fantasy XIII-2]] [[Arquivo:Sera XIV.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Serendipity "Sera" em Final Fantasy XIV.]] *O colar de noivado de Serah se assemelha a logo de Final Fantasy XIII. Um pingente idêntico é usado por Snow. *Seu cristal tem a forma de lágrima, com Snow guardando-o em quase toda a história de Final Fantasy XIII. **O cristal de lágrima de Serah é usado como o ícone para o Troféu Ultimate Hero, e o Troféu/Conquista Master of Time - o Troféu/Conquista final que, na versão PS3, Platina o jogo e premia o jogador com o tema de Lightning. *Serah, Dajh e Cid Raines são os únicos l'Cie que não mostram sua invocação, e sabe-se se eles tem alguma. No caso de Serah e Dajh, isto pode ser porque eles concluíram seu Focus em um curto período de tempo, dando-lhes poucas oportunidades de alcançarem o estado de desespero que causa a intervenção de um Eidolon. *Serah cozinha melhor que Lightning, que por sua vez é melhor na realização de tarefas domésticas, conforme mencionado no Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise-'' e no ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. *Em Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise-'', foi revelado que Serah comprou o pingente do NORA para Snow. *O diretor de arte Isamu Kamikokuryu constantemente desenha Serah e Lightning com cabelos loiros em conceitos de arte, apesar de sua aparência "oficial". Além disso, no conceito de arte de Kamokokuryu de ''Final Fantasy XIII-2, Serah parece mais velha e magra do que a sua aparência no jogo, e alguns detalhes na sua roupa são diferentes (tais como uma gargantilha diferente). *Serah aparece na [http://pt-br.finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:500th_Dengeki_capa.jpg capa da edição 500 da Dengeki] junto de Lightning, Noel Noctis, Machina e Rem. *Na sua render CG de Final Fantasy XIII-2, o rabo de cavalo de Serah é amarrado por uma fita rosa que combinava com sua roupa, mas, no jogo, ela mantém a mesma faixa preta que usava em Final Fantasy XIII. *Um modelo de Serah em estase cristalina existe como conteúdo descartado em Final Fantasy XIII-2. Não se sabe o porquê do modelo existir. *O primeiro bowsword de Serah, Starseeker, é o nome de uma Keyblade recorrente da série Kingdom Hearts. *Os papéis de paradigma iniciais de Serah em Final Fantasy XIII-2 são os mesmos de Snow em Final Fantasy XIII-2: Commando, Ravager e Sentinel. Arcus Chronica, uma de suas armas supremas, também emite penas brancas ao acertar inimigos como a Save the Queen de Snow em Final Fantasy XIII. *Ao contrário de Noel, a render oficial de Serah não é usada na tela de menu em Final Fantasy XIII-2 e, em vez dela, uma render alternativa - vista em sua arte oficial com Lightning - é usada. *Durante uma cena na sombra de Valhalla, Serah e Caius são vistos, similar a um momento com ele e Lightning também em Valhalla. *Uma máscara de Serah pode ser obtida como um adereço em Final Fantasy XIII-2. *A Starseeker de Serah é uma das armas especiais dadas como recompensa no evento Lightning Strikes em Final Fantasy XIV. *O guildmaster da Guilda de Goldsmith em Final Fantasy XIV é uma jovem mulher de cabelos liláses com dois rabos de cavalo de lado chamada Serendipity que insiste em ser chamada de "Sera". Referências en:Serah Farron de:Serah Farron es:Serah Farron fr:Serah Farron pl:Serah Farron ru:Сэра Фаррон Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIII Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIII-2 Categoria:Personagens de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:L'Cie